Guild Wars
Guild Wars is a subsidiary game of the Impworld franchise. In Guild Wars, various guilds compete against each other for standing. For a lot of Players, it's a good way to build skills and levels before they set off on an adventure. In Guild Wars, the maximum number of players on a starting roster is 15 members. In Dreadknights, Christine Johanssen is competing in the Guild Wars Finals to win the chance to play her character on Tarak. Types of matches The most common types of matches are: * Deathmatch - Also known as frag tag. Basically, teams just try to kill one another. * Capture the Flag - Each team must protect their own flag while trying to capture the enemy's guild flag. * Gauntlet - Each team runs through a course. Either the best individual or aggregate scores determine the winner, depending upon the match. * Grudge match - A David and Goliath styled competition where two champions represent each guild. The Guild Wars Finals Each year, Guild Wars pits the best of the best against each other. The Guild Wars Finals are arguably as popular as the Ogreball Championships games. In the year leading up to Otherworld, it was announced that finalists from Guild Wars would get the chance to play their characters on GameComm's new terraformed alien gameworld. This resulted in a lot of cheating, controversy and scandal as each guild tried to fix the matches to win. Since the stakes were so high, it was not uncommon for guilds to hire ringers. Quite often, they found such ringers to be traitors in their midst in key matches against their former guilds. Almost everyone seemed to be for hire. Key Matches The last three matches of note were all associated with the Dreadknights of Outland Dreadknights v. Golden Gears A game of Capture the Flag in the Castle Odious setting between Auric Lothario's Golden Gears and the Dreadknights of Outland ended in a win for the Gears, but only because there were traitors in the Dreads' camp. The Dreadknights' newly appointed Quartermaster, a destruktir named Rosco, handed over the Dread's flag to the Golden Gears for money. Dreadknights v. Neverdeath In a turn of events, the Golden Gears were disqualified because some of their players were using rezz during the match against the Dreadknights. The Dreads' return to the Finals on this technicality was disputed by Neverdeath, who felt their popularity points made them the clear choice. The matter was settled in a well-publicized grudge match between the Dreadknights' Ogress Bloodskull and a newly hired and necrotized guild member for neverdeath, Rosco. The Dreadknights emerged victorious at Vertigo Bridge. Dreadknights v. Doomsmack Though Master Havok Hurtlocker tried to get the Dreadknights disqualified again before the final match, charging Ogress Bloodskull with illegal leveljacking, he was finally coerced into a gauntlet match at the Tower of Perpetual Peril. The Dreadknights were defeated but during the match evidence was uncovered that implicated Doomsmack in sabotaging their opponents. In an unexpected move, the Gamelords ruled that both teams would be going to Tarak. Category:Games Category:Game history Category:Guilds Category:Alliances and affiliations